The present disclosure relates to a window for a work vehicle cab which has a large open mesh protective screen covering a window opening in a cab side, with the screen recessed from an outer cab surface, and with a window assembly including a sliding window portion positioned to the exterior of the screen. The sliding window portion is operable from the interior of the cab.
Vehicle cabs, such as cabs of compact loaders, have sturdy side mesh screens that have large openings for outside visibility by the operator. The perimeter of the mesh screen defines a window opening. The mesh screen is strong enough to protect the occupant. It is desirable to have windows in the window openings to cover the mesh screen for dust and temperature control, and it is also desirable to have at least a portion of the window operable for ventilation and communication. The windows on existing work vehicle cabs are placed to the interior of the mesh screen. The outside surfaces of the window get dirty much more quickly than the inside surfaces, and in order to clean the window the window generally has to be removed from its mounting because of the mesh screen positioned to the exterior of the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,765 illustrates a window of a cab of a compact loader, which is on the interior of the mesh screen, and which is removable so that it can be cleaned.